The Maple Leaf And The Beast
by The French Twins
Summary: Matthew lives with his dad and look a like brother until he his father plucks a forbidden flower on a beast land . in order to save himself ,Matthews father trade Matthew for his own freedom and now Matthew has to live with the beast. BEAUTY AND THE BEAST AU PRUCAN
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello everyone, this is one of my first stories published. Please excuse any typos or what not, I probably need a Beta i had this stuck in my head for the longest time .well please see below for more info ? and enjoy .

* * *

The Maple Leaf and The Beast

In the small town of MaruKatie there was a French book seller name Francis, and Francis had two sons named Matthew and Alfred. Alfred and Matthew always get mistaken for each other because they are twins, now don't be fooled Matthew and Alfred have very different personalities. For instance Alfred is an out going child who doesn't mind tells you what he thinks of you. On the other hand Matthew is a shy quiet boy who rather read a good story than do anything 'heroic' as his brother put it was a normal day for this family ,Matthew tending to there book store ,Alfred creating some kind of mess, yes sir it was normal alright that is until Francis had an announcement .

"Matthew, Alfred comes here please "

Matthew put his current book down, and Alfred came zooming to the room.

"Yes papa ?' Matthew asked

"ya what's up pops ? Getting another girlfriend again? " Alfred asked, not meaning to come off as rude( but some how he did ) .

Francis dramatically held his hand to his chest

' you womb me love I only started going out with Joan a week ago and she hasn't given me anything yet if you know what I mean " he said with his every present smirk .

" ya ya dad anyways what's up?"

" im going to a book convention and I want you guys to hold the fort down while I am gone ok ?"

" yes! " Alfred exclaimed " im in charge"

"Matthew ,your in charge" Francis said before he left the room.

"aww why am I not in charge ! "

'Alfred do you really have to ask that question? Last time you where in charge the house was set on fire !' Matthew replied softly.

" I was going to save you mattie ! the hero always does hahaha!" he proclaimed as he jumped off the table he was suddenly on.

" Al can you please not-"

"alright kids im off ! " Francis announced as he walked out of the house nonchalantly.

there was a moment of silence.

' well im off ! " alfred announced as he starts to walk out.

" were are you going Al ?"

" to a kick ass party of course ! have fun with your weird bear and books be back by 3...AM" and with that he left his brother all alone in the book store.

* * *

AN: im sorry to leave it right here but im getting a little antsy and…ehhh anyways please comment below and ill upload soon …plus ill give you free cookie if you do :P ill update tomorrow and please tell me if you want this to continue or not . i promise you it will if you guys want to but i can only do it if you review about it and tell me...come on the button wont hurt...ok how about this. the tenth reviewer will get a one-shot for there favorite pairing.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:here is chapter two its a little longer than chapter one, im sorry i usually write longer ones but now m on a time limit but i promise next will be over 1,000 i forgot to mention in the first chapter this story is based off a RP i did with wait before you go read the story - hey ! i said wait ..tch geez people...chill ...anyways thanks for those of you who have followed and or favorite this story it means a lot *hands digital tomato to all*  
**

**kalantha:Heh ya i was hoping someone would catch that :3 thanks for reviewing.**

**SiceroSweettea: ok ! thanks to your review i shall continue, thanks for reviewing.**

* * *

When Alfred left for his so called " kick ass party" Matthew sighed and went back to reading his current book .he loved his brother he really did but sometime he wished that sometimes he can invite him along, or at least ask if he wants to come along.

Francis rode down the road at a slow pace, seeming very care free. After all why shouldn't he seem care free he has a successful business two children he loves, and a cute girlfriend so why should anything bad happen to him?

' ah today is a good day' he said to himself as he pasted a couple of houses. Soon he came upon a wheat field, after the wheat field a grazing area for the cattle and after the cattle …nothing. It was plain dirt seen for miles.

Half an hour passed and Francis was still seeing dirt, this was making the French man bored out of his mind so he decided to sing

'Alouette, gentille Alouette

Alouette, je te plumerai '*

Before Francis sing the rest a field of flowers was seen in the distance.

"ah finally ill be able to see some life in this place " he said out loud.

When Francis arrived to were the flowers were he was stun to see just how beautiful they were , the flowers where shaped like lilies but at the same time they weren't. the petals were lined with a gold-ish color while the rest was filled in with a blue, the blue parts has random gold dots on was at awe , staring at the flowers until he hatched an idea in his pervert mind of his.

" if i bring these to Joan , maybe she will fall for me even more ohonhonhon" he said, bending over to pick a dozen of the flowers for his current girlfriend.  
It took only a few for he had a full bouquet in his wiped some sweat off his face and stood up,but something stopped him.A strong arm grabbed his shoulder , an ominous shadow cast along the ground Francis was almost too afraid to look.

"You ! " a voice boomed " have picked the forbidden flowers, therefore, you must pay"

" please " Francis begun begging " im just a lonely book seller please i didn't know"

" it doesn't matter, whats done is done, now come with me or die" it said as it begun to drag Francis away.

" what ! how about a trade ! a trade! ' Francis yelled.

at this the thing, or best to describe ,beast stopped dragging the french man and stood still.

" im listening "

' i-i have a son , only one son and he is g-great at things lots of things..ill trade him f-for my freedom" he quickly said.

" you would trade your own son for your freedom ? " it asked , not believing a word of it

" O-oui i am " he said after a moment.

Soon silence begun to fill the air , the only thing that was heard was the rustle of the air going through the fields of beast was thinking over hi options ,IF he let the human go he wold either A)run away and never be seen gain or B) be so scared he does what he to take a chance the beast let go of Francis and threw him to the ground.

' Alright, i decided to let you keep your life, but you must bring back this son or else i will find you ,hunt you down and kill you AND your son , ok French fry ?" the beast threaten .

Normally Francis would cuss out ANYONE who dares call him that American crap fast food item,but seeing as how that this isn't normal Francis let it slide.

"O-oui, i promise " he said , and with those words he ran to his wagon and rode straight back towards home.

Matthew was into his book, anyone could tell that by just glancing at was curled up into a blanket hugging his pet polar bear kuma..um kuma ok so Matthew forgot his name, so sue him ,its not like the bear remembered his name , he just got to the part where the main character is about to get murder,until someone knocked at the sudden noise made Matthew jump from his current spot,he quickly composed himself and walked to the door.

" oh...hello Ivan " Matthew greeted, with fear shone in his eyes.

* * *

**Comment,review ,favorite ,follow and all that jazz and ill give you free pasta , made just from little Ita-chan.**

*** Alouette- is a famous French song its basically about a bird ( A Larc ) getting his feathers pluck i i think France really did hum it in one of the episode, when he was looking through Austria's window and Hungary was deciding if she was to hit him with her frying pan.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well hello everyone and thanks for all the favorites follows and the ONE i know i have not been clear in my authors notes but let me make it clear as to what I'm trying to say story is based off a RP i did with hetaliacanada13 also it has come to my attention i have not been doing any disclaimers ...at all... ok let me say now that i DO NOT own Hetalia , if i did South Korea would appear in the Anime :D well as i promise over 1,000 words, honestly it took me a long time to write this i couldn't stay still and had writers i came back and made a few grammar changes.  
**

**HetalianNerdette1776: thank you for the encouragement this chapter is for you i hope you like it, and thanks for the review :3  
**

* * *

"Well hello there little Matvey how are you today ?' he asked as he rudely ( and forcefully I may add) made his way through the door and into the house.

" I-Ivan what are you doing here ?" he asked timidly,as he closed the door behind the said Russian.

" please tell me your going to buy a book this time "

" nyet , is your brother in ?" he asked, ignoring the question.

" n-no he went to some party "

" ah , Da, the little Italy brothers are having a party "

' than why aren't you there' Matthew wanted to say,but out of fear he didn't.

" but, Alfred doesn't matter, Matvey will you become one with mother Russia ,da ?" he asked, leaning closer to Mathew till they were nose's length away from each other.

Matthew blushed a little like he always does when Ivan asked the has been asking that same question since , well since he saw first Matthew thought Alfred was playing a trick on him and denied the as time passed and as he kept rejecting him he could see that the Russian was really determined for the 'right' answer.

" Ivan I'm not gay" Matthew tried.

" ah , but you are , don't tell me you aren't because i see the way you look at Lars the other day ." Ivan stated childishly .

Ivan had him there, he was in fact just a few days ago checking out the Dutch was about to defend himself ,that is until his father abruptly threw open the was panting like he just ran a race in the Olympics.

" papa!" Matthew exclaimed ,half startled and half glad that he came in time.

"Matthew , my dear son , some terrible has- oh I-Ivan, please may you give us privacy ?' the french man asked.

"da, i will .please Matthew, i _insist _you think about your anwser more carefully , well I'm off"and with Ivan's farewell .and the creepy aura lift Matthew felt relived and more chuckled nervously at Ivan's last words and ruffled Matthew's hair.

" did he want you to' become one with him' again ?" Francis asked as he close the door that the Russian left wide open.

" Oui he did, papa please keep him away or something , he scares me"

" me too,Matthew ,me too, by the way were is your brother ?"

"at some party" he replied,with a sigh.

Francis cursed under his breath and went to the kitchen to get some he got his wine he took the glass and bottle to the couch and slump into it,soon there where sobs that echoed through the book store.

" papa? whats wrong ? and i-I'm sorry for asking but why are you back so early ?" he asked innocently but it just made Francis' cry get a tad louder.

"papa?" he tried again this time hugging I'm as he did.

"Matthew, he started after some time." I'm going to tell you a story,and its a rather sad one " he than begun to explain his mini adventure of from the time he left to the time he met that foul Francis was telling the story Matthew was paying attention to every words , his widening at the part mentioning the beast .When the 'story' was finish the whole room became silent,the only sound was Francis' sniffling.

"what are you going to do papa?'' Matthew asked after some time.

'Matthew , my love you know i love you right ?" Francis whispered as he hugged his son closely.

Matthew's eyes widen , he hoped this doesn't mean what he thinks it means is...is his father really trading him for his own life ?

"papa , please" Matthew begged as he returned his father's really didn't want to live somewhere else especially if it is an evil beast that rips families apart.

" I'm...sorry Matthew i promise ill come for you as soon as i drop you off , i promise" he said ,letting go of his son and took a swish of wine straight from the bottle.

After some more tears and doubts from Matthew ,they set off for the home of the hour worth of riding they came upon the flower field Francis had rode past continued to ride past the flower field and soon a castle came into castle itself look as if it came out a horror movie, the land around the castle ( not including the flower patch) was as dry as the Gobi. The background of the castle where dark clouds threatening to spill there was a bumpy road that lead to the horror all Matthew was terrified to even enter the property let alone _live._Matthew was the first to get out of the carriage, followed by his it begun to rain and both of them ran towards the castle examine the door carefully and it was made of wood it door knocker creep Matthew out , it was a shaped of an eagle, the scary part of it was that its eyes seem as if it was silently grabbed the knocker than let it dropped against the door. He repeated the same motion until the door mysteriously opened by its self.

"creepy" they both muttered at the same time,and walked into the castle,doors closing inside was dimly lit with a few candle here and there around the winding stair case, and the entrance to what look like a took in every detail of the place from the wooden floor board to the complex designs craved into the a large being appeared from the entrance of the parlor.

" i see you haven't run after all french fry" the beast remarked.

Francis face became red when the insult was thrown at him, he honestly wanted to do something about it but what could he do? he was just a simple french man with the power of an ordinary for the sake of his beautiful face and his life Francis held his tongue.

"Oui i have, am i free?" he asked with a nervous voice.

the beast eyed Matthew for a while ,not saying some silence the beat nodded his head.

" Ja Ja , you may leave but the boy stays"

at this Matthew begun to tear up and ran for is father hugging him tightly.

"papa" he cried ,tears spilling out" i-i don't want to stay h-here"

New tears now falling from Francis face he unlatched ,Matthew and walked to the door ,closing it at an unbearably the door shut with a loud 'thud' it hit Matthew.

_'My father traded my life for his'_

* * *

**Well what do you guys think ? like it ? needs work ? Review ! favorite ! and follow , thanks for reading.**_  
_

**-1st French Twin.  
**

**P.S remember the tenth reviewer gets there own one-shot with there choice pairing and the one shot will be over 1,500 words :D * that would be something because it seems i cant sit still.* and there will be less mistakes in the one-shot...i feel as if im begging for reviews...:P  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Silence.

Silence filled the air as Matthew tried to contains his sniffles.

'_papa really did it.'_ he thought to himself.'_papa traded me '  
_

Matthew slumped to the floor as the tears kept on falling down this cheek,The only sound that could be heard was the grandfather clock swinging back and beast that stood behind Matthew waiting for him to stop reality hit the young boy and he quickly composed himself, drying the new fallen tears and turned around to face the living beast made a grunting noise and stepped back into the knowing what to do he did the only thing that came to mind.

Follow it.

And he did, as soon as the beast was engulfed by the dark halls,Matthew quickly got up and shot after sensed the beast he started to slow down a bit,not wanting to be too close to his capture,afraid of scaring it or worse Matthew followed after the creature it notice his presence right was compelled to turn around and yell the the human ,but instead it kept on walking .Soon they came to a pair of winding staircases.

" from now on ..." It started " you shall be living here , it is not a request it is an order " and with that the beast said with a rugged nodded too afraid to say a beast grunted and walked up the stairs.' Italian style' noted Matthew ,as he followed the beast up trough the twists of the staircases and down another dark hallway.

As Matthew walked down the hall he passed a painting he couldn't help but noticed the attractive man that was painted on man has white silvery hair that reminded him of snow,a smirk that which basically said 'don't mess with me' and his outfit was fitted as a knight,a pulled Matthew to the picture was the fact that the man seemed young yet bore white hair,But his eyes they were like a forever flickering flame doomed to forever burn and light the way for continue to stare at the painting until a light flashed across the said art work and he turned to the source of the light . The creature was in front of an open door,with a candle in hand,or was that paw ?

" this will be your room , you are to stay in it until further notice "it said as it backed up from the door.

All Matthew could do was nod and quickly walk to his new room,no scratch that his new prison.

His room was a simple bedroom there was a queen size bed in the corner of the room , purple heavy looking drapes ,cherry red wooden floors that seem to squeak every time you step on it, and a particular looking wardrobe was painted in a bright pink , not something Matthew was really thought that would be in a castle that looks like it sighed and sat down on the bed,trying to figure out what to do next , but that answer sat right in front of his face.

_nothing...after all papa seemed eager to get rid of me ,non ?_

He shook his head ,as if trying to get rid of the thought.

" no ...papa wouldn't want to get rid of me...he loves me " he tried convincing himself,as he started to yawn.

Matthew laid down on the bed and closed his eyes hoping to find sleep.

" papa loves me " he thought as he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**AN:Hey everyone , sorry i updated so late school,and random-ness that has been happening over the past week and so i was too tired to update, good news though is that at least i got a filler in ...sorta anyways thank you all for who reviewed,favorite and followed i was really excited for don't forget the 10th person who reviews will get a one-shot with the there choice of pairing.( P.s i felt bad of how short it was so i wrote some more i updated it on 9/17/12 )  
**


	5. Chapter 5

The sunlight shone down upon Matthew as he was sleeping, on the bed,a pool of light gathered around his face as the sun begun to peak over the whole castle was sound asleep , that was until a loud crash rang through the quickly sat up and looked around,not remembering where he currently was,than it hit groaned and pulled the bed sheets over his head hoping that it was all a bad he counted to three he threw the sheets off of him and stood up.

'I can do this' he thought and stood up.

He looked around the room for a moment and decided to go search around the walked across the room and to the door , when he tried to open the door it wouldn't budge.

"that's funny " he thought and tried again.

still the door would not budge,he sighed and turned around trying to look for a different way out,when he turned around Matthew instantly front of him was the large wardrobe and it was rubbed his eyes just to make sure he was still dreaming and sure enough it was still large piece of wood turned to him and looked at was startled to see that it had eyes and screamed.

" Dude ! Like you need to totally stop screaming its not good for your facial muscles " the wardrobe said in a sassy tone.

Matthew ,as if he wasn't freaked out with it already he sure was now.

" w-what who who are you ?" he manged to squeak out.

" me ? well " the wardrobe said with a grin" my names Feliks and 'im like your new wardrobe"

Matthew stared at it for the longest time before he started to laugh.

"like whats so funny ?" Feliks asked.

' i must be going crazy " Matthew said out loud " maple i must be a few maple leaves shot if i think a wardrobe is talking to _me_"

* * *

**Well hello everyone its been awhile huh. i know this isnt the best its just a short you might have been wondering were i have been well believe it or not i really wanted to update a month but the internet crash for a week and my parents were hogging the computer -_- anyways i will get a longer chapter up next and also the tenth reviewer will get there one-shot soon :3 please review follow and favorite . also leave suggestions in the review box i want to know who should be the candle stick and the clock.**


	6. PLEASE READ

**Hello everyone this is the REAL French us clear something up**

**For about two weeks now we couldn't log into our Tumblr,facebook,twitter nor Fanfiction. As you see we got hacked ,now im going to move accounts and finish The Maple Leaf and the beast Twin 1 nor myself wrote or updated any stories that were updated in the past two weeks. Im sorry if that chapter thing that was uploaded offend or sicken anyone it sicken me too none of us would say such cruel things about it . It was ****unfortunate**

**Our new account name will be I Get As Much Attention As A White Crayon.**

**Please check us out and God bless.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone this is just a notice to tell you that i changed accounts please follow the improved version of this story at my new account **

**Soulshifter98**

** u/3520086/soulshifter98**

**i will be updating more often with more reading on that account and maybe this time it wont be please zip on over there to enjoy more reading and old ones too . thank you again for your time :3**

**- The French Twins**


End file.
